


A Light Touch

by WaifuJuju



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That thing where a blind person maps a person's face so that they can "see" what they look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifuJuju/pseuds/WaifuJuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake is curious about what Junpei looks like and wants to "map" his face. Junpei is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Perspective is from Junpei's 2nd Person POV.

Lithe fingers begin to trail on your cheeks and you have to suppress a shiver at the slightly cold touch. Snake’s hands are thin and unearthly pale, and you try to not compare them to a skeleton’s.

Yet the similarities are not lost on you, especially as his fingers chill your skin at the slightest movement. It seems the man has moved on from your heated cheeks to mapping the folds around your eyes. You hope he doesn’t poke them.

Snake’s fingers journey to the top of your eyelids and you close them, allowing him to explore at his leisure. You feel a strange shift as he brushes against your lashes and the touch is so delicate, so ticklish, that you struggle momentarily to keep your eyes closed. He, _of course_ , takes notice and irritatingly performs another sweep across your eyelashes, sluggishly slow and entirely intentional.

You glare venomously in hopes that, although the blind man can’t see it, instead he could feel the furrow of your brows and wrinkling of your nose. If he does, he completely ignores it.

Instead, Snake transitions to mapping along the lower portion of your nose, gently feeling along the arch and thankfully avoiding your nostrils. You don’t know what you would have done if he went anywhere near there. You probably would have sneezed on him out of spite.

Safely, he moves on lower, finding the angle at which your nose connects to your cupid’s bow. He scrapes at it lightly with one finger, apparently wishing to map every possible inch of your face. His fingers glide along your bow, airy and light, before reaching the edge of your lips.

“Could you spare me a smile, Junpei?” Snake asks, his first words since he began this procedure. You jump slightly at the sudden sound – you still startle easy despite how long ago your experience with the Nonary game was- and flash him an awkward grin, almost glad that the man can’t see the too wide and too white stretch of your mouth.

“Ah, you have dimples,” The regal man murmurs, quiet and almost to himself. His little observation melts your strained attempt into a real smile.

His digits advance to your lips and you belatedly hope the skin isn’t too chapped. Your tongue rises to wet your lips and accidentally brushes against Snake’s fingers. You freeze in place, yet heat rises to your cheeks. You open your eyes and mouth in an attempt to explain yourself yet you find Snake is close, very close, and he is covering your lips with his before a word can escape.

Although this is not your first kiss with the man you are always surprised by the fragility of the contact. Snake is often crass and jokingly rude, and sometimes even brutal in his honesty, yet his touches and his affection are so, _so_ delicate.

You feel your own fondness for him warm you out of your frozen position and you lightly kiss him back. Once the pair of you part, he applies one more kiss to your forehead before resuming his exploration. He wants to get the full picture of you, after all.

While he continues his touches you take the time to explore for yourself. Snake’s face is stern with solemnity in his task, his lips pulled into a small frown and unseeing eyes open in concentration. He probably doesn’t even know how serious he looks.

Snake’s hair, while regal in color and style, is much too long and loose. Strands are close to falling into unaware eyes. You pull the offending locks and place them behind his ears, all the while allowing your sleeves to loudly shuffle with your movement. You wouldn’t want to startle him just because he couldn’t hear your actions.

There is an immediate difference without his hair in the way. You can see his defined cheek bones and his blank eyes come into full view. You stare into them, marveling at how lovely they are despite the lack of sight. Glassy blues gaze emptily back at you and you’re momentarily proud of your defiance. Before, you would have flinch at your partner’s eyes and looked anywhere but his unseeing stare. Yet now you can find beauty in it, and once again you feel yourself fill with affection.

Snake’s hands drop from your face and judging by his contemplating expression you guess that he is attempting to mentally visualize your appearance from what he felt.

“You must be rather handsome, Junpei,” Snake begins, smiling warmly at you, blank eyes crinkling with mirth. “What a pleasant surprise!”

You lightly punch his shoulder.

“Jackass!” you laugh, echoing his chuckles. “What, did you think you were dating some ugly dude?”

“Not at all, not at all,” the blind man’s words practically drips with sarcasm.

“Well, now you know for sure that I’m a pretty gorgeous guy!” you exclaim with a grin. You bring his fingers to your lips so he can feel your enthusiasm.

“With a smile like that I’m certain you are,” he says before once again capturing your lips in a kiss.


End file.
